Nicholas Oliver Terry
Nicholas Oliver Terry is a Malkavian. He is a detective within the Los Angeles Police Department. 'Summary' A little power goes a long way, and Nicholas is proof. Nicholas is a high ranking officer of the LAPD and uses his power subtly to help the Kindred of Los Angeles. Managing his way into always working the third shift, Nicholas has managed to cover up more Kindred activity than he would like to admit. 'History' 'Early Life' ---- Ever since he was a child Nicholas believed in right and wrong and used his conscience as a compass. Nicholas was born in a quiet Los Angeles suburb where not much ever happened. When a crime did happen Nicholas was always watching the police and investigators with curiosity. He couldn't explain it, but he knew that he was going to become a detective. He wanted to help others as best he could. However, he knew there was another reason he wanted to become a detective. The reason was a morbid one. He was fascinated by death and seeing the ways one died. Everything about crime scenes fascinated him - especially gruesome ones where the bodies had to be put back together. It was like a puzzle to save others from the same fate. He never got any special thrills from seeing dead bodies. In fact, he was terrified how the dead showed how truly fragile life really was. One day he truly found how fragile life was. When he was nine he awoke to the sounds of his parents arguing. After a few short minutes the sound of a gun followed. He was too afraid to move, but decided he had to when it sounded like glass breaking. He jumped up and looked out the window to see a man with a gun running away. When he went downstairs he saw that the man killed his parents. Nicholas was sent to live with his grandparents. They were nice enough to him, but he became detached from society. He began spending most of his times in graveyards, the crime scene of his own house and crime scenes of cold cases. His grandparents contemplated sending him to a mental institution, but they didn't want to stifle his dreams. They decided to pass his behavior as a phase. During high school he spent most of his time researching the bizarre and mysterious - from sightings of creatures to, unsurprisingly, mysterious deaths. His grandparents became worried for him until he came to them with an unexpected request. They thought he would try to join the police force as soon as possible, but he opted to join college. The work was hard but he came out on top. He excelled in Criminal Justice and Psychology, though only receiving a bachelor's degree in Criminal Justice. As soon as he left college he entered the police academy, quickly blowing the competition out of the water. His classmates and teachers noted that he had an almost supernatural force guiding him the whole way. When he graduated from the academy many began to doubt his mental state. However, any concerns fell on deaf ears. Nicholas Oliver Terry was instantly made a Detective First Class. 'Nights of Madness: Bloodlines' ---- In 2004, a disturbing call came down to the detective bureau. A body that had been torn to shreds was found on the Santa Monica Pier. Having a reputation for getting to the bottom of strange cases, Nicholas, now a Sergeant, was sent to investigate. The reports did not lie. The body was hung from a lamppost and appeared to having gashes across his chest, but this was up to debate due to the level of mutilation. He set to work piecing everything together in his head. He was distracted, however, when he thought he saw someone else on the pier. He quickly dismissed it and went back to work. Later that night he followed an informant's lead to an abandoned warehouse in Downtown, Los Angeles. Upon entering he was accosted by a bum who told him what was around the corner. He didn't shock Nicholas to see a decapitated head with another mutilated body. What was odd was the feeling he was being watched again. When he heard the sound of running he took off after it, but it led to a dead end. He called in support and headed back to the office to report his findings to the other detectives. The next night, had no improvement in the Southland Slasher case. Nicholas took some time to let his mind wander went on a patrol. That was when he responded to a possible 447. He arrived at a large mansion that was awash with flames. He called in support and accosted three suspects leaving the building: a man who looked like a biker, a women and a man who looked like a raver. He kept his hand on his gun and approached them. When he reached them he noticed the girl was holding a book, which he assumed was taken from the mansion. He had her hand it over to him as he decided to take them in for questioning. While he was handcuffing them the biker took a swing at, prompting Nicholas to fire in self-defense. Nicholas's shot went wild and hit the man in the head, prompting the other two to relent. The girl handed Nicholas the book she was holding. He was then knocked unconscious by a jolt of electricity from the book. When he awoke later he was handcuffed to his wheel and he still had all of his possessions, including the handcuffs. Freeing himself and hiding what happened to his fellow detectives, Nicholas spent extra resources on finding the, assumed, two remaining suspects, fearing he had killed the third. He firmly believed that it was them he sensed at the pier and the warehouse. Pieces finally seemed to fall into place when he found the two he was looking for. Going off of more information from an informant Nicholas headed to Hollywood. The killer was said to be hiding in a motel there. Upon arriving on the scene the two from the mansion was leaving a room. As they ran Nicholas called for backup and tried to corner them. However, they escaped by jumping over a back gate and sliding down a hill. Fate seemed to grant Nicholas a boon when the girl of the group came back to the scene to tell Nicholas their story. A background check on the girl revealed her to be Tesla Rounseval, a nurse from the hospital in Santa Monica. She could not explain why they were at the crime scene, but there was also no evidence to stick the crime to her. There was not much to do. Nicholas had to let her go. When nothing came of the investigation, the murders stopped and the murderer never found, Nicholas was called into the Captain's office. He was demoted and put on traffic patrol. This didn't stop him though. His drive to succeed came back to him and he was devoted to getting his rank back. 'The Embrace' ---- In 2009, Nicholas got his rank back and returned to the Detective Bureau. His first day back seemed anything but ordinary. He was pulled into a case that went from a drug bust to full blown manhunt. However, anything seemed better than handing out tickets. Nicholas was part of a group that would search a particular area. He was the first on the scene. As soon as he stepped out of his car he sensed something strange. He failed to acknowledge the warning and proceeded down an alleyway. The sound of a gunshot sounded through the alley. Looking down he saw the blood pouring out of his shirt. When he hit the ground he swore he saw an angel. A shining, women in white appeared before him. She chastised him for failing to wear his bulletproof vest and treated him like he was her child. Everything from there was a blur when he fell into a blissful state. He awoke to the sound of officers running past him and hearing the cry of officer down. His head was pounding with pain and all of his senses felt strange. He looked down at his stomach and the wound was gone. He didn't know what to make of it, but he got the officers around him to believe that he was knocked out. Not knowing why, he heard voices in his head leading him around. He followed them to the letter, resulting in the capture of the suspect. Nicholas tried to pass everything off to stress, but then he felt the hunger and the beast tearing at him from the inside out. He first tried to deny the feeling, but soon gorged himself on an inmate. He didn't know where to turn. He began looking for curio shops. That is when he came across Ludvig Visvaldis, a vampire from the original Clan of Death, the Cappadocians. Ludvig taught Nicholas the ways of the Kindred and helped him discover that he was from Clan Malkavian. He also noted his interest in death. His Cappadocian behavior took over and he offered him a deal. Ludvig gave Nicholas a necklace that would suppress mental disturbances and promised to teach him necromancy, all for simple protection from forces that were out to get him. Nicholas agreed and began to see Ludvig as his own sire. 'Nights of Madness' ---- *In Progress* 'Other Information' 'Malkavian Derangement' ---- 'Trivia' ---- * Nicholas is one of the first characters made for Nights of Madness. Category:Characters Category:Kindred Category:Independant